Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is the sequel to Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone planned to be made by David Graham and RatuganRules. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends go to New York City for a Christmas vacation, where they surprisingly reunite with Kevin McCallister. But things aren't getting jolly when Harry and Marv arrive again. Luckily, our heroes are about to give those no-good villains another Christmas (Hanukkah for Marv's case) surprise they'll never forget. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Owen, Izzy, The Masters of Evil, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Heather, Yzma, Prince Hans, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *The Masters of Evil, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Heather, Yzma, Prince Hans, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket and The Crime Empire will be working for Harry and Marv in this film. *''Aladdin'', The Little Mermaid, and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York featured songs composed by Alan Menken. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Eddie Bracken who played Mr. Duncan, who died from complications from his surgery in 2002 and John Heard who died from a heart attack in 2017. *''Aladdin'' was first released in theaters in 1992, the same year when Home Alone 2: Lost in New York was released. *Both Aladdin and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York were first released on home video in 1993, the same year The Nightmare Before Christmas was first released in theaters. *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York was released on DVD in 1999, the same year Pokemon: The First Movie was released in theaters. *''The Land Before Time'', Aladdin, and 101 Dalmatians were first released on Blu-ray in 2015, the same year Home Alone 2: Lost in New York was re-released on Blu-ray to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the first film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so David Graham will make this film instead. *The live-action Star Wars films and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York are all composed by John Williams. *The first six Star Wars films, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York were all released by 20th Century Fox. *This is the last Winnie the Pooh/Home Alone film to be-directed by RatiganRules. This is because the real film marked the last time Harry and Marv worked together and none of the original Home Alone cast had appeared in further sequels since then. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Upcoming films